


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This isn't really something meant to be read, but if someone comes upon this, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Apologies for mistakes, it is currently 2:12am and everything is blurry.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix
Kudos: 9





	Blue

The bedroom ceiling had little dark dust constellations. From his reclined position on his pillows, Felix idly tracked them with his eyes, trying to form dust animal constellations. He thought he could see a dolphin if he squinted just right. 

A "ding!" from his phone interrupted Adam Levine's "Lost Stars". Sitting up, he grabbed his phone off the teetering stack of books and paper he was busy ignoring. 

**kangaroo bro**  
yo, wanna chill for a bit at the beach? I got snacks  
_4:43 PM_

It was a warm summer's day; Felix left his house in just his plain white shirt and dark shorts. As he made his way through the evening streets of suburban Sydney, he tried to forget about high school and the looming university applications he was due to do. The sky was beautiful, and he tilted his head up and let his vision fill with the endless blue for a moment. 

\-------------------

Chan was leaning against the old tree that lived on the border of sand and grass. A small pile of miscellaneous snacks sat neatly beside him. 

He smiled at Felix when he walked over and dropped himself against the tree trunk with a muted sigh. "Good weekend?" 

In response, Felix tipped over onto Chan's shoulder. After a pause, he pouted and adjusted around a knarled root. Chan laughed as he rested his head on Felix's. 

"Ah, how could I forget? Of course my little high school bro is busy preparing for next year." 

Felix felt his lips twitching down. "Chan...."

"I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up, yeah?" 

They shared a moment of silence, the sea's crashing and the gull's cawing laughter filling the air between the for a moment. 

"How did you do it? I'm so scared, Chan."

"Of what?" 

"Of....losing this."

Chan made an enquiring noise. He handed Felix a pack of Skittles from the pile. Felix tore open the packet and tipped some into Chan's palm as he spoke. "I guess part of it is end of summer blues. We're not going to be able to hang out like this anymore, and the others are already too busy to come all this way now." 

"Jisung's just busy with his first love, though." 

Felix snorted. "Yeah, and Hyunjin's busy trying not to third wheel." 

"I'd feel bad, but he was way worse last year."

"....yeah. Fuck, Chan, I'm even sad over the fact that Hyunjin's had his first relationship _already_. Time goes too fast, and I'm scared that it'll be worse in uni."

"It'll be alright, you know. You just gotta enjoy the moments as they come." Chan pulled an arm out from between them and wrapped it around Felix, who accordingly snuggled in. The sun was setting, and cool shadows were beginning their slow waltz with the fading light. "And it's not like you're losing us, we're still going to be nagging you to take care of yourself from across the world." 

"Can we not talk about it, now? I kinda just want to exist with you for a bit." 

Chan hummed. Felix tilted his head slightly, looking at the way pink-orange-gold-blue played off of the Skittles in Chan's hand and deflected off of the ring on his thumb. Warm against his ear, Chan's heart beat a slow, steady counterpoint to the constant crash of the sand and sea. Closing his eyes, Felix tried to press everything into his memory. 

\-------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really something meant to be read, but if someone comes upon this, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Apologies for mistakes, it is currently 2:12am and everything is blurry.


End file.
